


Promaring this December

by Flancy69



Series: Ice Cold Fire Starters [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Christmas Movies, First Dates, M/M, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69
Summary: Being the one they looked to for guidance wasn’t new to him. In fact he enjoyed it, revered it, carried it with pride. Just for tonight though, Lio could get behind the idea of sharing some hot buttered popcorn with a certain firefighting maniac
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Ice Cold Fire Starters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Promaring this December

Agreeing to go with Galo Thymos on a date at all was a bit of a god send for him. His friends were the best, after sum odd years holding down the title of mad burnish boss, they were always ready to ride and die with him. Lio urged himself to be better than perfect in the face of it. It could sometimes be a heavy burden.

His phone buzzed with a inquiry from Meis, it was about an upcoming health seminar for Ex-Burnish.

Being the one they looked to for guidance wasn’t new to him. In fact he enjoyed it, revered it, carried it with pride. Just for tonight though, Lio needed a breather. Sharing some hot buttered popcorn with a certain firefighting maniac, sounded like the perfect fresh air. 

Lio hastily tapped his reply to Mei's inquiry, pocketing the device as he rounded the theater’s corner. Just seeing a movie with the dork that had helped save the world. 

“Hey, long time no see!” a tug on Lio’s sleeve alerted him to Galo’s presence.

Lio allowed himself a wide smile as greeting. 

“It’s good to see you.” Lio raised a solitary arm as invitation into a half hug. Which Galo solidly refused, wrapping both arms around Lio’s back and giving a friendly squeeze.

Galo leaned back, his bright smile only having grown with giddiness. 

Out of habit, Lio took quick stock of his surroundings. Noting the entrance had one security guard, and approximately eight people were waiting in line at the ticket booth. The sun had just begun to set when he’d parked his bike, now it could barely be seen in the shadow of the theater. 

“What did you want to-?”  
“Anything stick out to you-?” 

They both paused and slight chuckles were exchanged. 

“I haven’t really looked at what’s playing, but I thought I’d let you pick. You probably haven’t seen a movie in who knows how long, choice is yours, since I’m obviously a gentleman.” Near the end of his little speech, Galo had popped his elbow out a bit, offering it to Lio. 

Lio fixed him with a look, “Oh, are you now?” 

Lio gave him a once over, smiling curling on his face. Lio felt a thrill run through him, he'd wanted to tease Galo. However just being in his presence did something to his brain. Upon realizing Lio wasn’t going to take his extended elbow, Galo sheepishly straightened his arms. “Uh I totally am, I’m even gonna pay for your ticket.” 

Galo managed to maintain eye contact, puffing out his chest. Lio's eyes traced his outline and considered maybe a movie date was something they could have done at home. 

"I guess I'll just have to repay you somehow." Lio lilted with a smile in his voice. The effect was pretty instantaneous, Galo straightened his back and his eyebrows raised for a fraction of a second. 

"You can, uh, buy the popcorn." He dodged Lio's gaze and made to step into the growing theater line. Lio followed suit, stepping into line right next to him. He gently reached down, hesitating for a fraction of a second before taking Galo's hand in his. Fingers instantly interlocked with his own. Lio felt a smile forming as he leaned his shoulder onto his date, just a bit closer. 

"Sounds good." He let his eyes close for a second, enjoying the feeling of shared warmth.

* * *

A Frosty the Snowman animated remake wasn't exactly what he had in mind when Galo let Lio pick the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out: Dean Martin - It Won’t Cool Off
> 
> Finally posting a WIP that was about to expire. I'm hoping to continue this series with the smutty draft I've had in the works for way too long.


End file.
